


Rehearsing.

by MrsACrichton



Series: AU; Ben and Claudia. [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Episode Related, F/M, Handcuffs, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Claudia rehearse the Motel scene for the episode Momento Mori.<br/>Set during season 10 of SG1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsing.

Ben looked over the script for the episode they would be filming that Monday.

"Have you read this script yet?" He asked Claudia.  
"Nope" she shook her head.  
"Well. Vala has Cam handcuffed to a motel bed." Ben watched her reaction.  
"Handcuffed to a bed" she repeated. Butting her bottom lip.  
Ben nodded smiling.  
Claudia straddled him on the sofa.

Ben glanced over at the baby monitor. Just checking.

"Wanna rehearse?" She seductively whispered in his ear. She started to unbutton his shirt. Her right hand moved round to the back of his shoulder then to the back of his neck near his ear.

Ben groaned as her nails softly scrapped against his sweet spot just behind his ear. His cock jumped in his jeans.

Claudia kissed the other side of his neck, while Ben's hands slid under her t shirt onto her back feeling the soft warm skin.

Claudia began to rock her hips against his hard on.

Ben ran his right hand through her hair. Enjoying the feel of her silky smooth black hair slide through his fingers.

Ben pulled her head to his. Their lips met softly then deeply. Claudia moaned into the kiss.

"Wanna rehearse this in a more confy place" Ben stroked her cheek gently then smiled   
Claudia stood up and Ben followed her into their room.

"On the bed" Claudia told him.  
Ben didn't move.  
She pushed him gently and he fell back onto their bed.   
"Bossy Missy" Ben smiled "love it" he grinned.

Claudia smiled shyly. Turning away from him she walked over to the dressing table, opening the middle draw, Claudia took out her pink fluffy handcuffs.

Even if Ben wasn't already hard. The sight of the hot pink fluffy handcuffs would have done it for him.  
Ben moved up towards the headboard. Claudia knee-walked up to him.

Straddling him, Claudia moved to kiss his stomach then kissed his chest. The hair tickled her face.  
The sight of his open shirt made her mouth water.

Ben let himself be handcuffed one handed to the bed post near his head.  
"God baby" he groaned as Claudia unzipped his jeans, he lifted his hips up to allow her to take off his jeans along with his boxers. Freeing his cock that now lay against his stomach, weeping precome into the hair.

"What to do first" Claudia licked her lips slowly. Ben's eyes didn't leave hers as she got off the bed and stood at his feet and began to strip off her clothes slowly.  
Once she was naked Ben tryed to reach for her.  
"Oh no you don't" she teased him.  
"Your killing me here" he groaned as she ran her nails gently up the inside of his thigh.  
"Not yet I'm not" she straddled him again missing his cock that was red and hard. 

Ben could feel how wet she was as she lent against his stomach.  
"Shame we forgot the whipped cream." Claudia smiled down at him." Though I could go and get it, leave you tied up here for a moment" she added moving to go.  
"Minx" Ben groaned again as Claudia rocked her sex over his hard cock. "Ffffuuuccckkk" He added.

"Oh. Darling we will" Claudia gasped her eyes rolled back in her head.   
Ben moved his spare hand up to her stomach then it traveled up to her breast, his thumb brushed over her erect nipple making a drop of breast milk leak out. He gathered it up on his thumb before lifting it up to her lips. Claudia took his thumb onto her mouth sucking the pad. Making Ben gasp.

"Still fucking killing me, Claude."

Claudia took Ben's hard. Hot cock into her fingers before lowering herself onto him.

They both groaned as he filled her fully.  
"Fuck" Claudia moaned.  
"You feel so amazing"  
Claudia began to rock her hips backwards and forward. Feeling Ben's cock slide in and out. The head brushed against that sweet spot inside her, making her gasp.

Bending down to kiss, Claudia continued to move. Her clit was brushing against Ben's cock as he slid in and out.

Their combined moans and gasps filled the room as the both were steamrolling towards their combined climaxes.

"Claude. Baby.....gonna... Soon" Ben managed to say.  
Claudia bit his earlobe the way she knew drove him mad.  
"Fill me up Ben. Give me your come" she groaned into his ear. She too was so close.

Ben thrusted up into her another two times before he came. Groaning her name over and over as he shot his come into her. Her body gripped at him, milking him till he was dry.

Claudia cryed out his name as she felt him come inside her. Her climax was just as hard. It seamed to go on and on.

She fell onto his chest. Breathless and panting his name.

Ben wrapped his free arm around her. Kissing her forehead softly. Not wanting to let her go ever!.

"I think you killed me" she said panting still.  
Claudia breathed in the smell that now covered both of them and the room.  
A shower next. She grinned inwardly.

"You killed me. Claude." Ben chucked after a minute of science. "Wanna unlock me?" He added nodding up at the handcuffs.

"Not yet"

 

End.


End file.
